Naruhina, old love unfinished
by uzmaki zay
Summary: Naruto yang pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta hinata hrus memilih untuk terus berjuang atau harus mengikuti kedua orang tuanya
Bab 1

"kkkkkrrrrrrrrkkkkkk,kkkkrrrrrrkkkkk,kkkkkkrrrrrkkkk" terdengar cukup keras suara seorang sedang mendengkur di dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup berantakan, selimut dan bantal tergeletak di mana-mana dan kain sprei yang tak berbentuk wujudnya alias super kusut, " duk duk duk duk, naruuuttooooooo ini sudah jam berapa, apa kau tidak niat untuk sekolah hah,, dasar anak pemalas" terdengar suara ketukan oh bukan tapi suara pintu di pukul dan suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang kelihatanya sedang marah dan kesal, dan seketika wanita tersebut hendak memukul kembali daun pintu tersebut saat itu juga pintu terbuka dan akhirnya "DHHUUAAAGGHH" ." ittaiiii,,,,, kaa-san kenapa kau memukulku" rintih naruto sembari memegangi dahinya yang sedikit memar "uppzt maaf kaa-san tidak sengaja naruto-kun hihihihi" dan yah kushina memang tidak sengaja memukul naruto karena saat itu ketika kushina mau memukul pintu dia tidak tau ada naruto yang sudah membuka pintu, " sudah cepat mandi dan siap-siap berangkat kuliah, kaa-san dan tou_san menunggu di bawah untuk sarapan," " iya kaa-san"..

...

"Ohayou kaa-san, tousan" sapa naruto ditunjukan kepada kedua orangutan tuanya DENGAN ceria seperti biasanya, "Ohayou naruto-kun" balas mereka bersamaan, "kaa-san aku bungkus Saja ya sarapanya, soalnya aku hampir telat. TIDAK apa-APA kan. . "," kenapa TIDAK sarapan bareng Saja naruto, Nanti kitd berangkatnya bareng Saja, kampusmu sama kantor tou-san kan Satu Arah, "bujuk minato ayah naruto," TIDAK lah tou-san terima kasih, aku mau Naik sepeda Saja Ke kampus, Makanya Saya Minta di bungkusin Saja sarapanya. "tolak naruto DENGAN santai." ya Sudah Penyanyi sarapanya Jangan lupa di Makan naruto "ujar Kushina sembari menyerahkan roti Selai coklat ditunjukan kepada Anak Semata wayangnya ITU," terima kasih kaa-san kalau Begitu aku berangkat dulu ya, jaaa "naruto pun Segera mngambil roti Selai ITU Dan Segera beranjak Pergi Meninggalkan kedua orangutan tuanya ,," hei hei tunggu dulu narutooooo ,, haaahhh dasar dasar Anak ITU "teriak Kushina namun percuma Saja KARENA naruto Sudah Pergi Dan TIDAK mendengar teriakannya di karenakan naruto memaki headphonenya ...

...

"jaa, tou-san, hanabi chan. aku brangkat dulu ya" teriak seorang gadis berambut panjang sepinggang, berkulit putih bersih, dan berwajah sangat cantik serta bertubuh proposional bernama Hinata Hyuuga, "iya hati-hati di jalan Hinata" jawab seorang pria paruh baya ayah hinata hiashi hyuuga namanya. "iya tou-san" jawab hinata dan segera menuju mobil sedan yang terparkir di depan rumahnya, ia pun segera masuk dan menyalakan mobil tersebut lalu segera meninggalkan rumah yang bak istana tersebut dan menggeber mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kampus Konoha University dimana tempat dia belajar,

...

Nampak seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun sedang mengayuh sepeda miliknya menuju kampus tempat dia belajar, dia menggunakan stelan jeans hitam panjang sweater jingga dengan kaos putih polos dan tidak lupa juga headphone bertengger di atas kepalanya yang berambut kuning acak-acakan dan bagian depanya hampir menutupi mata birunya. "oiii, Naruto matte" namun pemuda yang di panggil tersebut tidak menengok ataupun berhenti, "ooii naruto" panggil lagi seorang pemuda dengan tato taring di wajahnya kepada temanya yang baka itu, dan yang terjadi akhirnya "PLEEETTTTTAAAAKKK" "IITTTAAAAIIII [cckkkiiiitttttt],, hhhoooooiiiiii siapa yang berani beraninya menimpuk kepala saya" umpat naruto sambil mencak-mencak dengan kesal seketika itu juga dia menghentikan sepedanya dan melepaskan headphone di kepalanya, bagaimana tidak kesal hari ini sudah dua kali dia kena apes di kepalanya, "hahahahahah" belum selesai kekesalan Naruto kini ia mendengar suar orang tertawa, "dasar maniak anjing bakkkaaa, apa yang kau lakukan bakka.?" umpat naruto kepada temannya yang bernama Kiba tersebut, " lagian siapa yang suruh saya panggil kau tidak dengar-dengar" ujar kiba seraya berjalan mendekat kepada naruto. "haaahh dasar anjing bodoh" " apa kau bilang?" tanya kiba seakan tidak terima di katain anjing, " ah sudah lah, aku ikut denganmu ke kampus, mototr aku sedang masuk bengkel soalnya" akhirnya mereka berdua pun berangkat bersama dengan kiba yang berdiri di belakang bagian sepeda naruto berpijak pada jalu.,,

,,,,,,,,,,

waktu menunjukan pukul 07:30 beberapa orang mahasiswa dan mahasiswi mulai ramai di gedung kampus Konoha university, terlihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah honda jazz memasuki gerbang dan menuju parkiran kampus, dan di saat yang sama pula Naruto dan kiba memasuki area parkir dan memilih menempatkanya persis di samping mobil Hinata "pagi Hinata_chan" hinata yang baru keluar dari mobilnya dan mendengar suara seorang yang sangat di kenalnya, suara seorang sangat menyebalkan baginya yang membuat hari harinya menjadi kesal, ya seorang itu adalah naruto orang yang selalu mengganggu dan selalu menacari-cari perhatian padanya, "kau lagi,kau lagi, padahal ini masih pagi kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang sepertimu Naruto no bakka." ketus hinata "aaahhh bilang saja kalau Hinata_chan itu senang kalau bertemu denganku bukan hehehe" ujar naruto dengan cengiran khasnya,, baginya dengan melihat hinata di pagi hari membuat semngatnya meningkat, "dasar bakka, siapa juga yang senang melihatmu,itu malah membuat mood ku jadi rusak tau" ucap hinata dengan lebih ketus "jangan khawatir aku pasti bisa kok membuat mood hinata jadi bagus, asal..." naruto sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk membuat hinata penasaran "asal apa?" tanya hinata penasaran "asal Hinata-chan mau jadi pacar saya tentunya bagaimana hehehe" jawab naruto dengan cengirannya, hinata yang mendengar ucapan naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan, menurutnya ini sudah sekian kalinya naruto mengajaknya untuk menjadi pacar, namun hinata selalu menolaknya, alasanya ya karena hinata tidak menyukai Naruto "tentu saja aku tidak mau Naruto no bakka,, ah sudah lah aku mau masuk dulu ke kelas" Hinata pun segera bergegas meninggalkan kedua manusia itu "tunggu hinata-chan bareng masuknya" usul naruto "tidak mau" namun Naruto yang dasarnya sudah keras kepala malah menarik tangan hinata untuk bareng masuk ke kelas walaupun hinata sedikit meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan tangannya, dan akhirnya Naruto yang menang walaupun di dalam hati hinata sangat dongkol

bersambung...


End file.
